digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Tours and Gigs
Area 11 have so far had eleven tours. The first four are named after Japanese numbers, starting with zero. Gigs in Date Order * March 29th 2011 - The Intake Club, Mansfield * April 7th 2011 - The Maze, Nottingham * June 14th 2011 - The Rescue Rooms, Nottingham * July 14th 2011 - The Maze, Nottingham Zero Tour * September 3rd 2011 - The Maze, Nottingham * September 6th 2011 - Retro Bar, Manchester * September 8th 2011 - The Shed, Leicester * September 9th 2011 - The Intake, Mansfield * September 11th 2011 - Alcon, Leicester * November 13th 2011 - The Zoo, Manchester * November 18th 2011 - The Retro Bar, Manchester * December 3rd 2011 - Rocket Complex, London * January 29th 2012 - Rock City, Nottingham * February 11th 2012 - London Anime Con, London * August 8th 2012 - Alcon, Leicester * August 14th 2012 - J-Con, Derby * March 1st 2013 - The Pipeline, London * May 8th 2013 - The KOKO, London * May 15th 2013 - The Pipeline, London * July 19th 2013 - justjamit.com * August 23rd 2013 - Minecraft Expo, Telford * September 21st 2013 - Matsuri Festival Brighton Japan * December 1st 2013 - The Louisiana, Birstol Ichi Tour * July 20th 2014 - The Exchange, Bristol * July 24th 2014 - The Bodega, Nottingham * July 25th 2014 - Cabaret Voltaire, Edinburgh * July 27th 2014 - The Bedford, London Ni Tour * November 2nd 2014 - The Exchange, Bristol * November 3rd 2014 - Clwb Ifor Bach, Cardiff * November 4th 2014 - The Roadhouse, Manchester * November 5th 2014 - The Zanzibar, Liverpool * November 11th 2014 - Brickyard, Carlisle * November 12th 2014 - Classic Grand, Glasgow * November 13th 2014 - Cabaret Voltaire, Edinburgh * November 16th 2014 - Corporation, Sheffield * November 17th 2014 - The Fenton, Leeds * November 18th 2014 - Fibbers, York * November 19th 2014 - The Shed, Leicester * November 20th 2014 - The Bedford, London * November 21st 2014 - Chameleon, Nottingham * November 22nd 2014 - Oobleck, Birmingham * November 23rd 2014 - The Portland Arms, Cambridge * November 24th 2014 - Joiners, Southampton * November 25th 2014 - The Fat Fox, Portsmouth * November 26th 2014 - Mr Kyps, Poole San Tour * July 1st 2015 - Barfly, London * July 2nd 2015 - Clwb Ifor Bach, Cardiff * July 3rd 2015 - Patterns, Brighton * July 8th 2015 - O2 Academy 3, Birmingham * July 9th 2015 - Motion, Bristol * July 10th 2015 - Sound Control, Manchester * July 11th 2015 - Garage Attic, Glasgow * July 12th 2015 - The Live Rooms, Chester * July 13th 2015 - Corporation, Sheffield Versus Winter Tour * November 22nd 2015 - The Haunt, Brighton * November 23rd 2015 - The Underworld, London * November 25th 2015 - Academy 3, Manchester * November 26th 2015 - Think Tank, Newcastle * November 27th 2015 - The Garage 2, Glasgow * November 29th 2015 - O2 Institute 2, Birmingham * December 10th 2015 - O2 Academy 2, Liverpool * December 11th 2015 - Belgrave Music Hall, Leeds * December 12th 2015 - The Thekla, Bristol * May 19th 2016 - The Volks Club, Brighton Modern Synthesis Tour (Part 1) * July 4th 2016 - The Borderline, London * July 19th 2016 - Arts Club, Liverpool * July 20th 2016 - The Mash House, Edinburgh * July 21st 2016 - The Tunnels, Aberdeen * July 22nd 2016 - Chapter 3, Scarborough * July 23rd 2016 - Think Tank, Newcastle * July 24th 2016 - Parish, Huddersfield * July 26th 2016 - Forum, Tunbridge Wells * July 27th 2016 - The Underground, Plymouth * July 28th 2016 - Slade Rooms, Wolverhampton * July 29th 2016 - The Live Rooms, Chester * July 30th 2016 - The Cookie, Leicester * August 1st 2016 - Waterfront Studio, Norwich Modern Synthesis Tour (Part 2) * December 9th, 2016 - Patterns, Brighton * December 10th, 2016 - Joiners, Southampton * December 12th, 2016 - Sound Control, Manchester * December 13th, 2016 - King Tuts, Glasgow * December 14th, 2016 - Asylum 2, Birmingham * December 15th, 2016 - O2 Academy Islington, London * December 17th, 2016 - Thekla, Bristol * May 27th, 2017 - Slam Dunk, Birmingham * May 28th, 2017 - Slam Dunk, Leeds * May 29th, 2017 - Slam Dunk, Hatfield * July 8th, 2017 - 2000trees, Cheltenham * August 18th/19th2017 - Destruction Derby, Allstedt Christmas Shows * December 11th, 2017 - Boston Music Rooms, London * December 12th, 2017 - Boston Music Rooms, London Southwest Tour * July 26th, 2018 - Le Pub, Newport * July 27th, 2018 - The Underground, Plymouth * July 28th, 2018 - Fat Lip Festival, Bristol * July 29th, 2018 - The Anvil, Bournemouth Everybody Gets A Piece Tour * February 16th, 2019 - G2, Glasgow * February 17th, 2019 - University Room 2, Newcastle * February 19th, 2019 - Key Club, Leeds * February 20th, 2019 - Academy 3, Manchester * February 22nd, 2019 - Dome, London * February 24th, 2019 - Joiners, Southampton * February 25th, 2019 - The Fleece, Bristol * February 26th, 2019 - Rough Trade, Nottingham * February 27th, 2019 - Asylum 2, Birmingham * February 28th, 2019 - The Globe, Cardiff May '20 Tour * May 21st, 2020 - Factory 251, Manchester * May 22nd, 2020 - Corporation, Sheffield * May 23rd, 2020 - The Cookie, Leicester * May 27th, 2020 - Garage, Glasgow * May 28th, 2020 - Think Tank, Newcastle * May 29th, 2020 - BMR, London * May 30th, 2020 - Trinity, Bristol Ni Tour Merch The Ni tour started in November 2014 and consisted of 18 dates. The merchandise for the tour included a t-shirt that features an arch with a prominent keystone, with several white and red lines leading from or to it, which also features on the Shi No Barado single cover art. This could relate to the movement of Bōsōzoku Symphonic, 'Redline'. It was also noticed that there were 11 "bricks" at the top and there are also 18 lines one for each show. The white lines are the 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th and 18th (could have something to do with theory of threes because they go up in threes). Also if the numbers are related to the different shows then the white ones are Manchester, Glasgow, Leeds, London, Cambridge and Poole. Category:Area 11 Category:Music